Delicada
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: [OneShot dedicada a SakuraSouke] Para alguns, o primo é o primeiro amor, para outros... é o único amor. Ela era delicada e ele a queria.


**Naruto** não me pertence. Mas estou quase convencendo Kishimoto-sensei a me dar o Itachi definitivamente.

**Essa fic** foi feita em homenagem a uma grande escritora que eu admiro muito. SakuraSouke, eu espero que goste... prometo que logo farei uma melhor para você.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Delicada**

Delicada. Essa era a palavra que descrevia aquele ser puro e inocente que estava ali, na frente dele, lhe servindo o chá e sorrindo.

"Obrigada Hinata-sama."

"Posso tomar meu chá com você Neji-nii-san?"

Um simples aceno de cabeça fez o sorriso de alargar e o rosto ficar corado. Neji tinha aquele dom de fazer Hinata corar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, de forma tão... delicada.

"Vou ir treinar." – Declara dando um último gole no chá de jasmim feito por sua prima

Novamente aquele sorriso com rosto corado. Hinata continuava ali, quase imóvel, bebericando de seu chá enquanto ouvia seu primo treinar no pátio da mansão.

Pousando delicadamente a xícara na mesa, foi caminhando a passos suaves até o pátio, onde sentou-se apreciando o Hyuuga treinar, um treino muito árduo.

A jovem não se atrevia treinar junto com ele. Sabia que ele era forte e sabia também que só iria atrapalhá-lo.

Admirar os movimentos precisos de seu primo era tão bom quanto tomar chá com ele. Hinata sentia uma grande alegria ao ver o seu primo ser tão forte, tão respeitado, tão seguro de si. Tão contrário a ela.

Hinata podia ficar horas apenas olhando seu primo. Antigamente ela usava todo o seu tempo livre observando de longe um certo ninja loiro que atende pelo nome de Naruto, mas as poucos a paixão que sentia por ele diminui e transformou-se em uma amizade baseada na confiança e admiração. A Hyuuga nem mais corava ao ficar perto do Uzumaki.

Mas em compensação, seu sangue subia todo para seu rosto quando estava perto de Neji. A timidez era marca registrada na personalidade da kunoichi, mas aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago sempre que chegava perto do primo, não.

"Você devia treinar." – Sentencia o Hyuuga sentando-se com um baque ao lado da prima

"Prefiro ver você treinar." – Sua voz sai suave a agradável ao ouvido de Neji

Percebendo o suor escorrendo pela testa de Neji, Hinata pega uma pequena toalha branca entre seus dedos e seca o suor do rosto de seu primo. De uma forma tão delicada.

"Obrigada." – O constrangimento podia ser notado de longe – "Mas apenas me vendo treinar não fará de você uma kunoichi mais forte."

"Gosto de te ver treinar." – Seus olhos fitam o chão enquanto brinca com seus dedos – "E eu treino também."

"Podia treinar comigo."

"Gosto de treinar sozinha." – A frase sai num fio de voz – "Eu poderia atrapalhar você."

Neji limitou-se a fitar a prima, que continuava a olhar o chão. Com um forte desejo de olhar nos olhos perolados dela, levou sua mão até o queixo da menina e o ergueu delicadamente, pois ela era toda delicada, e possivelmente se ele usasse um pouco mais de força, iria deixar uma marca daquela pele alva.

Um pouco constrangida Hinata ergueu os olhos até encontrar os de seu primo, seu rosto ficou ainda mais corado e ela podia sentir as bochechas pinicarem.

"Você não atrapalharia." – A seriedade em sua voz fez com que Hinata perdesse a capacidade de contestá-lo

"Obrigada."

O silêncio então reinou ali. Neji havia deitado para descansar um pouco enquanto Hinata ficava ora olhando para o céu, ora olhando para o tórax do primo que subia e descia pela respiração meio acelerada.

"Está ficando tarde." – Diz Hinata agora fitando diretamente o por-do-sol

Neji então volta a sentar-se ereto e olha para o mesmo ponto que sua prima olhava. Ficou maravilhado, não com a paisagem, mas como Hinata ficava bela naquela paisagem.

"Você guarda rancor pelo Exame Chunnin?"

"Não."

"Eu te machuquei."

"Eu também."

"Mas você não me acertou um só golpe."

"Palavras as vezes ferem mais do que golpes."

Neji apenas pode concordar com que sua prima havia dito. Palavras, por mais inocentes que possam parecer, tinham o dom de ferir e até de matar, enquanto golpes precisam ser fortes e precisos para tanto.

"Neji-nii-san." – O Hyuuga desperta ao ouvir a voz dela – "Você guarda rancor?"

"Não."

Hinata sorriu. Sorriu de maneira doce e delicada, como só ela sabia sorrir. Sorriso único que ilumina tudo.

"Que bom." – Suspira feliz a menina pousando sua mão sobre a de seu primo, sem parar de olhar o céu

O céu agora ganhava mais e mais tonalidades escuras, juntamente com pequenos pontos brancos brilhantes.

A tradicional brisa fresca da noite começou a soprar, fazendo a Hyuuga se arrepiar. Notando isso Neji pode apenas fazer o que qualquer cavalheiro faria, passar o braço pelo ombro da menina e aproximar seus corpos, assim o calor do corpo dele manteria quente o corpo pequeno da prima.

"Obrigada." – E a voz feminina não passou de um murmúrio

Não se sabe se passou-se segundos, minutos ou horas desde que eles estavam naquele abraço, pois momentos assim não podem ser medidos os contados, apenas sentidos. E quando momentos assim acontecem até mesmo a natureza parece ajudar os enamorados que ainda não se descobriram.

"Uma estrela cadente." – Hinata parecia uma criança eufórica, tamanha a sua surpresa ao ver algo tão belo

"Faça um pedido."

"Você também Neji-nii-san."

Neji concordou e fez seu pedido enquanto observava o caminho que a estrela cadente traçava no céu. Já Hinata havia juntado as mãos como se estivesse fazendo uma prece, baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, como se assim fosse garantido que seu desejo iria tornasse realidade.

"O que pediu?" – Perguntou Neji notando a fé que a prima depositava numa simples estrela cadente

"Se eu contar não se realiza." – Brincou a menina piscando um olho

Neji não pode deixar de sorrir da maneira como a sua prima havia dito aquilo.

Hinata sabia ser tão linda que era quase impossível de se acreditar. Ela estava ali, na frente do Hyuuga, os lábios entreabertos num suave sorriso, os olhos transmitindo tanta ternura. Era quase impossível resistir a tentação de tomar aqueles lábios para si. E antes de ser um ninja forte e habilidoso, Neji era um rapaz apaixonado.

Aproximou-se da prima tocando de leve seu rosto. Hinata apenas fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele toque. Quando os abriu novamente viu Neji a olhando tão intensamente que agradeceu aos céus estar sentada, caso contrário teria caído no chão pois suas pernas ficaram bambas.

Neji mantinha a expressão indiferente de sempre, salvo seus olhos que transmitiam a insegurança e paixão que sentia naquele momento. Temendo ser sua única chance, Neji acabou com a distância que ainda mantinham separados aqueles lábios doces dos seus.

Beijo tímido e até mesmo delicado, pois tudo que tinha relação a Hinata se tornava delicado.

Neji podia sentir as mãos trêmulas da prima tocarem sua nuca, mas isso apenas fazia aquele momento se tornar ainda mais único.

Quando os lábios separaram-se e os olhos abriram-se Neji notou com grande satisfação que o olhar de Hinata não transmitia desagrado, repulsa ou raiva.

"Eu disse... se eu te contasse não iria se realizar."

"O que?" – Pediu confuso o gênio Hyuuga

"O meu pedido a estrela cadente."

Neji então deu uma boa risada juntamente com a prima, a beijou novamente e ficaram apenas ali, abraçados e fitando o céu tomado por estrelas, únicas testemunhas do que ali ocorrera.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Neji." – Chamou a voz feminina

Um resmungo foi ouvido enquanto as cobertas eram puxadas mais para cima.

"Eu sei que está acordado." – E a mão delicada da menina perpassou pelas costas quentes do companheiro – "O que você pediu para a estrela cadente?"

"Que você me deixasse dormir." – E o jovem teve de morder o lábio inferior para não rir

"Eu falo sério."

Neji puxou as cobertas ainda mais para cima no mesmo momento que a prima pulou na cama indo deitar-se do outro lado dele, assim podendo ver seu rosto. Neji abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver o rosto delicado e corado da prima.

"Tudo bem, mas se não se realizar, a culpa será sua."

Hinata nada fez, apenas sorriu fazendo seu olhar ganhar um brilho de ansiedade.

"Eu pedi que o que eu sentisse pela pessoa que eu amo fosse recíproco."

"E quem você ama?" – Pediu com sincera ingenuidade e insegurança

"Hinata, eu te amo."

As lágrimas simplesmente escorreram pelo rosto da menina enquanto era dizia a frase mais do que sabida por eles dois, 'também te amo'. As lágrimas é claro eram da mais pura felicidade.

Finalmente seus pedidos foram atendidos, finalmente estava nos braços de alguém que amava e que sentia o mesmo por ela.

Passando os dedos pela face macia da menina, Neji finalmente pode dizer o que sempre achou de sua amada, mas que nunca antes havia revelado pelo simples.

"Delicada." – Sentenciou selando os lábios com um beijo

**Owari**


End file.
